Through Frozen Eyes
by Beth Mclean
Summary: A love story of Jack and Elsa.


Beth Mclean about Number words

THROUGH FROZEN EYES by Beth Mclean The Real Beginning

The town of Arendelle was celebrating the return of summer again at the castle with a party. Elsa, still wearing her badass ice dress, wasn't having much fun so she started walking upstairs, quickly Anna noticed her, grabbed her hand, and said "What's wrong?"

Elsa lied, "I'm just a little tired. I'm going to nna go to my bedroom." Anna let go of her hand and Elsa headed to her bedroom. It felt so long before she had been in there, yet it was only two days ago when her coronation begun.

As, Elsa got there she went to the window and sat down on the awning, staring at the shimmering moon, she sighed "I just wish there was someone else like me. Someone who… could understand" Soon, she fell asleep by the window, meanwhile Manny (the moon) made her immortal, binding it with her along with her curse, knowing that somedayso that her wish wcould come true. *Note: Jack was born after Elsa in the pilgrim time, Elsa's way before that*

Many years have pastpassed, and both Anna and Elsa start realizing that Elsa's not aging. Both of them think it's only an addition may have to do with the her curse and try to ignore it. More years later ,have passed and Anna is very old now lying on a bed surrounded by all of her family which now is only Elsa, and her two sons, and her daughter. Kristoff had already passed away long ago and now it wasis Anna's time., Elsa still hads not aged a bit and hads no children of her own (every man in town was afraid of her (in bed) and did not want their own children cursed). As Anna takes her last breath she spreads words of love to her children and whispers to Elsa, "I want you to be happy." Anna passes away as Elsa is holding her hand, the whole castle is filled with melancholia (depression). Elsa is tired of being queen and hands off the crown to Anna's eldest son. After the coronation for Anna's son, Elsa runs away but before she leaves Anna's daughter grabs her arm and says "Aunt Elsa, where are you going?"

Elsa responds, "I don't belong here. I need to go find a place where I do belong, for now that's going to be my ice castle" Anna's daughter nodded, old enough to understand and strolls down to her room as Elsa runs out of the door.

Elsa stays in her ice castle for many years, she has made more snow people like Olaf that make her happy and not so lonely, and keeps a blizzard surrounding her mountain so that she won't be bothered by new people that she'll just outlive. The people below are now very highly advanced and have all sorts of technology, they have myths and legends that there is an ice princess living on top of the mountain living in an ice castle but keeps a heavy blizzard because she hates all humans and doesn't want any visitors. So, Elsa stays up in her tower very sorrowful after all of her loved ones have died and feels like there's something missing. She goes to look out the window, once again gazing upon the shimmering moon and sobbed "If there is anyone out there like me, anyone. I believe in them. Please come find me. Please help me." Once again the moon grants her wish.

Someone Like Me

Jack Frost was soaring around England, frosting things and having some fun, when suddenly he felt light and he glanced up to see Manny. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Jack said, then he just felt the sense as Manny "talked" to him, immediately Jack Frost flew to Scandinavia. Finally, he reached Arendelle, he saw a small village and then went to the north mountain, following the instructions the moon had given him. He failed to fly through the storm, so he decided to walk it. Eventually, he reached some stairs made of ice and slowly walked up with fear, for the moon had told him it was dangerous. _What is it, though?_, he thought to himself, _Why did_ _the moon tell me to do this?. _He reached a door and decided to knock, then a girl appeared in front of him, she was beautiful wearing a dress of ice and bright blue eyes. Elsa thought one of her snowmen would be at the door but instead a handsome boy with white hair and a wooden staff was there. "Whoa." Jack sighed in awe. Then, she froze him into a block of ice (she did not freeze his heart or head), his head wasn't frozen so she could actually talk to him. Elsa was glad she hadn't hurt him.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get past my storm?" Elsa said, still facing the boy in a block of ice.

"I am Jack Frost, I have powers just like you, except I can fly. And getting up the mountain was easy, the cold never-"

"-bothered me anyway." they finished together. They both blushed. _Why did the moon tell me she was dangerous? She doesn't look like she would hurt a fly_, Jack thought.

Elsa was confused and said, "I'm Elsa. Wait, if you have the same powers as me, why haven't you freed yourself yet?"

"Well, I never had to unfreeze myself since I'm the king of winter." he laughed.

Elsa chuckled with him, "Here, I know how." She thought of the love she felt for Anna and used the love to thaw Jack. Then a tear fell down her cheek,

"I saw that" Jack said

"You didn't see anything." then she changed the subject, "Wait, you still didn't tell me what you're doing here?"

"The moon sent me."

"You can talk to the moon?" she looked at him like he insane.

"Well more like he shows me things and I talk to him, all guardians can."

"What's a guardian?" Elsa was really confused now, but she was also very excited because she hadn't talked to anyone in centuries, but then again she could hurt this boy.

"You know, a protector of children." he said walking around with his stick on his back. "We can only be seen by people that bel-" he stopped.

"By people that what?" she asked, she was filled with curiosity, but if this guy had the same powers as her was he immortal, too?

He flew closer to her, "Wait, you believe in me?" she stood back.

"Careful, I might hurt you."

Jack became shocked, "Don't you know how to control your powers?" _So, this is the dangerous part_, he thought.

"Well, I did but..." Elsa trailed off. She started thinking of all of her loved ones, but before she could cry she said to herself but still aloud, "No! I don't want to think about it." and then looked away from Jack.

Jack noticing the pain in her eyes, he understood her. "Well, your powers can't hurt me anyways. remember? I'm the king of winter." he said as he lift up her chin, _I wish there was someway I could make you immortal, but that would be selfish of me. I'll have to leave, but I don't want to_, he thought as he stared deeply into her ice blue eyes. Elsa could feel his cool hand underneath her chin, she hadn't been touched for years, she almost wanted to grab him, too. _No, stop it, Elsa! This is just the loneliness getting to you. You don't know for sure if you could hurt him or not, you may not be able to freeze his heart but you could possibly puncture him. You have to keep control_, she thought.

One of Elsa's snowmen came in and said, "Shall I prepare a bedroom for our guest here?" Both Elsa and Jack blushed and took a step away from each other.

"Well, will our guest be staying?" she said as she looked at Jack.

"Doesn't hurt my schedule." he replied

A Thank You and An Insult

Once Elsa went to her room she immediately ran to the window and said,"Thank you, so much. I'm no longer alone."

(starts singing) My heart is pounding, I feel like I can soar  
I didn't know I could do that anymore  
Do you think we could go on a date?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Could the date be a ball?  
Finally I think I've found my mate

There's an actual real live person  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm happy or nervous  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

(spoken)I can't wait to know more about him! [gasp]  
What if he _actually_ is... the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful "stranger", tall and fair  
We can get out of this place

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

But, when Jack went to his room he was furious at the moon. "How could you do this to me? I'll fall in love with her and then outlive her! I can't let her know that I like her! Do you want my heart broken? Don't bother trying to talk to me! I'm not listening!"

[Jack:]  
Don't let her in, don't let her see  
Be the guardian you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and she will definitely know *his love for her*

[Jack:] I'll have to leave soon  
[Elsa:] I hope he doesn't leave soon

[Jack:] I'll get into her heart  
[Elsa:] I'll hold him close in my heart

[Jack:] I can't believe the moon would do this to me  
[Elsa:] Thank you

[Elsa:] for the first time in forever  
[Jack:] Don't let her in, don't let her see

[Elsa:] I'm getting what I'm dreaming of  
[Jack:] Be the guardian you always have to be

[Elsa:] A chance to change my lonely world  
[Jack:] Conceal

[Elsa:] A chance to find true love  
[Jack:] Conceal, don't feel, don't let her know

[Elsa:]  
I know it all ends soon,  
So I can't stray  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

Elsa and Jack go to sleep, one genuinely happy, the other more furious than ever.

Switched Positions

Before, truly went to sleep she looked up to the moon and sighed, "Jack said he could talk to you, so I was wondering could you tell me more about him?" After awhile nothing happened so Elsa just yawned and fell asleep. Then, she started to have a wonderful dream, she hadn't one in centuries.

_"Hey there Jack!" I said excitedly_

_"Hi beautiful, do you wanna have some fun?" Jack replied _

_"Why not?" _

_Suddenly, we were sitting on a grassy hill full of flowers, with the warm sun shining on us. Then, we started using our powers having lots of fun, while laughing. _

_"Watch this!" I said _

_I started creating a ice slide and Jack started to help me out. Then, we both went down the slide together, it was such a great feeling. _

_"Muhahahahahahaha!" I said as I covered my mouth, "Where did that come from?"_

_All of the sudden, I was using my ice powers to attack Jack. Luckily, since he had the same powers he could dodge my attacks._

_"What are you doing Elsa?!" he shouted as he paused for a moment. Then, I made thousands of ice shards and the all blasted at him at once. In the end, he sat there are scratched up with a hole in the middle of his chest._

_"No!" I screamed then started to cry._

_Then, I had a flashback of Anna being frozen, and when I was in chains._

Elsa woke up panting, there was terror in her eyes _There's no way I can be close to him now. I have to ignore my loneliness and draw away from him, and stop being like such a hopeless middle school girl and think I love him before I know him_, she thought. She looked around her room, and Jack was in the corner.

"Aah!" Elsa jumped, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't sleep... and I heard you screaming, so I came." he replied.

Then, she got out of her ice bed and said, "So, you physically can't sleep?"

"Nope, not since..." he trailed off

"Since you died?"

"Yeah," said Jack, "Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Nevermind that. So, what do you want to do?" Elsa said as calm as she could, thinking, _Omg_, over and over again.

_I still can't show her if I like her or not_, Jack thought so he just shrugged. Thinking maybe he could bore her out of her mind so that she doesn't like him, because let's face it she was making it pretty obvious.

"C'mon, Jack isn't your center fun?" Elsa teased then immediately covered her mouth, _Oh no! He's gonna think I'm a stalker!, _she thought.

"Ok seriously, how'd you know that?" Jack asked. _Just keep your cool, Elsa_, she thought.

"Well, I asked the moon last night about you, cause you said you could talk to it, and all of the sudden this information popped up in my head."

Jack just smiled surprising Elsa, then he said, "Well, that's no fair. Now you need to tell me about your past."

Elsa nodded but inside she was scared to tell him so she lead him to living room and when they finally got there and sat down on the ice couches provided, Jack said, "Okay go."

"You sure? My life is kind of boring."

"I'm sure." he replied.

Elsa took a deep breath, "Well, when I was little I had a little sister named Anna-"

"Wait, had?" Jack asked

"Yes, _had_. Now can I continue?"

"Yeah go ahead." Jack said now very interested.

"Anyways, my sister Anna and I were really close, and we would use my ice powers to have fun. But, one day I accidentally hit her head. Then, my parents came and we went to see these magical trolls that erased Anna's memory of my powers. After that, I had to stay locked away in my room and ever so often Anna would come by my door and ask 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' every time I had to say 'No' or 'Go away'. Meanwhile, my parents would try to comfort me but, I only pushed them away too. As I grew older my powers became stronger so, my father gave me gloves that would conceal my powers. Then, Anna would stop knocking on my door and my parents went on a trip to see a wedding in another kingdom, but they never returned."

Elsa sighed, "After that, I had to become queen, but then everyone knew about my powers so I ran away. Then, some how I set an eternal winter everywhere but I stopped it using the power of love. Then, after a couple of years Anna and I realized I wouldn't age." Jack started getting really interested now. Elsa was didn't want to tell Jack about her freezing her sister, he could be afraid of her and Elsa didn't want that and continued, "Then, everyone I had ever loved died and I'm stuck here alone."

Elsa didn't want to tell him how she froze Anna, that could scare him off and she really liked talking to him, but she knew inside the number one reason why they couldn't work out:

-She could hurt him

Now, Elsa was crying about her story and because of her heart's stupid mistake but then Jack asked, "Wait, so your immortal like me?"

Elsa stopped crying after taking a few breaths, "Yes." Jack thought to himself _That means I can love her, but do I actually love her?, _then Jack said, "Well, you already know about me, but you still don't know what the guardians are, do you?." Elsa shook her head.

"Well, let me show you." Jack said.

Un-Isolated

Jack took his staff and puts it around her waist, then they flew out of the castle. It was very easy now because the storm had somehow magically disappeared, maybe because of Elsa's newfound love of company. "Aah!" Elsa screamed, then she shut her eyes and held tightly to Jack.

"It's okay." he said gently, "Just look around you." Jack was now even more in love then ever before, he didn't know why, he just felt like they clicked. (and thousands of people ship them) Elsa opened her eyes and looked around, she had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life, she saw the clouds all pink and orange from the setting sun, and all the lights below. "What are those?" Elsa asked, they were now above France close to the Eiffel tower.

"Those are buildings, and cars, and people." Jack said, "Here let me show you." Jack started flying low, but still made Elsa out of sight. Once Elsa saw the magical lights her eyes lit up with awe, "How do they work?" she asked.

Jack laughed, "You know, I actually don't really know, but I think it has do with this thing called 'e-lect-tris-city?', whatever that is." Elsa laughed, too. "I still haven't told you my story yet have I?" Jack said as Elsa shook her head, "Well let me show you." Jack showed her his story using images made by frost. Jack also gave her some background of the guardians, and about his friend Jamie (who is now 17 also), but when he told Elsa about how he died trying to save his sister, she thought, _He's immortal, too? Cross off reason #1._ _He has made sacrifices for his sister, too. Wait, am I actually falling in love? It feels so warm but, don't let the loneliness seep in, I can still hurt him and I don't want him to be afraid of me. It's almost as if- _"Were here." Jack interrupted her thoughts when they reached the North Pole.

"Glad to be." she smiled, _Elsa you need to friendzone him_, she thought. Luckily, there was a guardian meeting being held so that they didn't have to go to every guardian's place, but they were late.

Jack and Elsa entered North's workshop, Elsa hid behind Jack afraid and a little shy, "Jack your late, again." North said.

"I know I'm sorry." North gave him a really? look, "No, I seriously am sorry, I just had to pick up something this time."

"Jack. I can't see them, it's just a empty room." Elsa said as she hid behind Jack thinking he might actually be crazy.

"Just think of those people I showed you through frost and _believe._" he said as he blew one of his magical snowflakes onto her.

"Who's this Jack?" said Bunny, as Elsa peeped out behind Jack.

"This is Elsa. Elsa these are the guardians." Jack said. All of the guardians (except Tooth) were amazed by her beauty, but Tooth remembered her (because she collected her teeth, too, back when she didn't have her Baby Teeth) and thought of disgust, she knew this would be the girl that would take away her Jack. Once North was out of his faze of Elsa's beauty he said, "Jack I think we need to talk."

Jack was pushed into North's office by the yetis, "What is it now?" Jack said

"You can't bring a human into here." (during this conversation Elsa was talking with Bunny and Sandy about their adventure against Pitch)

"But-"

"No buts Jack. Were gonna have to put a sleep spell on her now." North stubbornly said

"No!" Jack yelled, then cleared his throat, "I mean you can't. She's immortal like us and she has ice powers like me." Jack just smiled thinking about her.

"So is this a new girlfriend?" North laughed

"No, besides-wait, _new_ girlfriend? I've never had a girlfriend before."

"I thought you and Tooth were a couple though? And I was gonna ship you guys as Frostbite."

"What? No." Jack said, though he did have a crush on her that one time, but he thought she only liked him for his teeth.

"Well, I just know Tooth isn't gonna like her."

"Well, can I go now?"

"Why not? Go ahead and smooch with this ice girl." North started making kissy faces.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jack said sarcastically.

Jack began to reach the center of the doorknob but hen North said, "Would Manny make her a guardian?"

"I don't know, I guess both Manny and Elsa would have to decide."

North laughed (like a bowl full of jelly), "But, for now Jack find her center." Jack nodded. But, once Jack got out of North's office Elsa was missing.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack frantically asked

"Tooth said she wanted to show Elsa her tooth palace." Bunny said as Sandy nodded.

"Oh, no." Jack said then flew after her, he thought anymore than ten feet from Elsa was too much he wanted her close, against his chest. Sandy shrugged like 'What's the big deal?' and Bunny said "Well, don't look at me. I don't know anymore than you do."

Cavities

Elsa was now at the Tooth Palace with Tooth and was terrified and furious. "Why did you bring me here?!" she shouted. _I'm being touched by so many people and not hurting them, how is this even possible? Could I have learned to control again thanks to Jack?_, she thought but her thoughts were quickly erased once she landed onto the gold floors of the Tooth Palace.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening." Tooth said as she looked down at her feathers which are now turning black. "Whatever is happening right now don't let me hurt y-, muhahahahahaha." she cackled, now all of her feathers were black.

"Tooth, what's going on?" Elsa asked

"Do you like Jack?" Tooth replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elsa said.

Tooth flew right into her face, "Do you love him?" Tooth stared straight into her eyes and knew the answer was yes, then she broke into song.

Tooth: Why the issue, dear?  
Why do you like such a man?  
Don't you hate the clumpy way he walks?

Or the grumpy way he talks?

Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet? (Spoken) Especially because he doesn't wear shoes.

And though we know he washes  
Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.

Tooth and baby Teeth: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Negative and frosty!  
So he's a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a lot of flaws.

Like his peculiar staff,

His thing with his staff.

And the fact he can't use it to thaw!

So he's a fixer-upper,  
but this I'm certain of  
You can never fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!

Elsa: (Spoken) Can we please just  
Stop talking about this? Your making him sound horrible!

Tooth: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

Or that he's socially impaired?

Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?!

Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his unmanly paleness?

Tooth and Baby Teeth: Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the lying god?

He's just a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his in-desperation for human hugs  
So he's a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to never fix him up with you!

Elsa: (Spoken) ENOUGH! He's the only other person I know who has ice powers!

Tooth: (Spoken) Only?

Tooth singing to baby teeth: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's a minor thing.

Her quote 'powers' is a temporary hour.

Baby Tooth: And by the way I don't see no staff!

Tooth an Baby Teeth: So she's a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the powers out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed.

We're sayin' you can never change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and dangerous.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Never throw a little love their way.

Never throw a little love their way.

And you'll bring out their best.

True hate brings out their best!  
Everyone's perfect not a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

We need each other to get  
Away and leave us out.  
Everyone's perfect not a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove.

Baby Tooth #1:  
The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix up a fixer-upper is

Tooth and Baby Teeth: True! true!  
True, true, true!  
Hate (True hate)  
Hate, Hate, Hate, hate, hate  
Hate! (True hate!)

Elsa almost felt heartbroken know, but she won't let Tooth get into her.

"Thank you for saving the fun for me, darling." said a man all dressed in black.

"Anything for you honey." Tooth said and then kissed him right on the mouth, and kind of stayed like that for a minute or two.

"Who's this?" Elsa interrupted them.

"Oh, I don't believe you've met me before," the man in black continued, "The names Black, Pitch Black. But, you can call me Pitch. And your Elsa, right?"

Elsa remembered this guy from the gaurdians' stories and knew something terrible was going to happen.

"Now time for the fun. Let's see what's you worst fear?" Pitch said as he used his dark powers, "Ah-ha, your afraid of hurting people. Well, get ready for your worst nightmare." Pitch started conjuring some of his black night-mares and said, "I will take away your ice powers." Elsa at first didn't see the downside of this, but then realized she could never be with Jack because this would take away her immortality. Then, all the sudden she felt something leave her. "Now, I will replace them with something else. A power of poison. Everyone you touch or touch you will be poisoned and most likely die, including your precious Jack Frost." Elsa glanced down at her ice dress as it started to turn black, but not only was it her dress she looked into the reflection of herself on the gold floors of the Tooth Palace, and saw her hair turn black and her eyes red with a tears of fear running down them.

All of the sudden, the Guardians came in from North's sleigh. They saw Pitch standing over Elsa. Jack immediately jumped out of the sleigh and ran to Elsa. "Elsa?" he said, barely recognizing this new version of her. Then Elsa looked up and Jack could see through her eyes that Elsa was still there.

"Jack?" she replied.

"What did you do to her!?" he yelled at Pitch, then looked up and saw Tooth, this time not seeing any recognition in Tooth's eyes, "And Tooth, too!?"

"Tooth was afraid of losing you to Elsa, so I took over her by using that fear and now she's my girl." Pitch said as he kissed her on the cheek and Tooth blushed.

"Oh no!" North said raising up his swords, "I didn't plan the ship of Cavities to come true!"

"Oh, your gonna pay this time Pitch!" Bunny said as Sandy nodded.

They all tried to attack him (except Elsa and Tooth) but he countered all of their attacks till they were all lying on the ground, "Trust me I'll win this time." Pitch said as he left with his new girlfriend in the shadows. Jack slammed his fist on the ground, then he remembered about Elsa and sprinted to her.

"Are you okay?" he said as he offered his hand to help her up.

"No don't touch me!" Elsa screamed

"What's the matter?" Jack said as he took a step back.

"Pitch took away my ice powers and instead gave me the power of poison. If I touch anyone, or they touch me, they will die." All of the (non-evil) guardians were shocked.

"So, that's why you've changed." Bunny said.

"Don't worry Elsa. We'll get your powers back and Pitch will pay for what he has done." Jack said.

Revenge

"I think it's time to go to Pitch's lair." North said. All of the non-evil guardians agreed.

"This going to be the first and last time I'll ever say this, but let's take the sleigh." Bunny hesitated. So, they all got into the sleigh with Elsa in the side car (because she didn't want to accidently kill anyone). Then they set off to Pitch's lair with Jack leading the way.

"Here it is." Jack said. North landed the sleigh right next to the new re-opened hole to Pitch's lair.

"In we go." said North. Meanwhile, Elsa was silently getting out of the side car and thinking to herself, _Why? Why did have to happen?_, she started to feel a tear run down her cheek, _No, Elsa. Don't cry. _Jack saw her in pain and strolled over to her. (All of the non-evil guardians had entered in the hole already except them)

"Why don't we walk into the hole together?" Jack said.

"But, I might-" Elsa started to say.

"It's okay. Just hold on to my staff." he said as he let her grab onto it, then they jumped in together. They were expecting the guardians to be there but they were all gone.

"North!? Bunny!? Sandy!?" Jack shouted. There was no response, Elsa and Jack continued to walk into the darkness but then they bumped into a gigantic globe of the world flickering with lights.

"You've finally made it to the party." Pitch laughed. Tooth cackled with him.

"Hi, Jack. Hi, Elsa." North said as Sandy waved. He was in a cage with the rest of the non-evil guardians.

"Let them go!" yelled Jack

"Can't save your precious guardians now can you? I guess you can't save _her_ either." Pitch said as two of his night-mares grabbed Elsa away from Jack.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed.

"Ugh!" Jack grunted as he tried to attack Pitch. But, then Tooth knocked him down on the ground.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed again and ran over to Jack's side. She wanted to hold him so badly, but she could not.

"Not so strong anymore, are you Jack?" cackled Tooth and hit him again. But then, Pitch picked him up using black dust and threw him against the wall. Again they both laughed as Elsa sprinted to him again.

"Please, stop this!" Elsa shrieked. The rest of the guardians were wincing with each hit to Jack.

"What? Don't like it?" Pitch said. Then, he picked her up by the neck (using his black dust even though she wouldn't be able to poison him), "Why don't you take his place then?"

"No." muttered Jack trying to grasp his staff. Meanwhile, the other guardians were all watching in suffering. Tooth looked back and forth at them repeatedly, she could see the love between them, and screamed, she started bouncing off the walls. As she was doing this her black feathers started shedding and Pitch dissolved his black dust, dropping Elsa (sadly no one could catch her, but she was okay/she understood). Tooth finally burst out of her darkness and showed her color. Tooth finally broke out of her fear after seeing the love with Elsa and Jack. Then, Jack used his staff to break the cage the guardians were in.

"Well, now that's done, fix Elsa!" Bunny demanded as he rose his boomerang, he gotta admit, Elsa was beautiful and he and the rest of the guardians would stand up for her. Pitch quickly made a throne out of his black dust and sat down.

"Oh, I can't fix her." all of the guardians were confused, "She has to fix herself, and be careful Elsa time's running out." Pitch winked.

Elsa looked down at her hands and gasped, she was getting older (but not quite noticeable yet).

"What does he mean by before time runs out?" Tooth said

"I don't know." Elsa lied

"Maybe you need a believer!" North said after thinking for a long time. "And I know just who to visit!"

All of the guardians agreed and they got into the sleigh (with Elsa in the side car again) and set off to Jamie's house.

Libidinous Contemptible 17 yr old Jamie

They flew back to the pole first, so that the other guardians can go to their business. "Here is a smaller version of my sleigh for you (with a single reindeer), Jack." said North.

"Thanks." said Jack.

"Good luck!" North winked. Then Jack and Elsa were off, Elsa looked down at her hands again and began to see small wrinkles forming. They finally arrived at Jamie's house and began to get out of the sleigh. "So this Jamie kid is supposed to help me?" Elsa said doubtfully.

"Well possibly." Jack shrugged.

Jack flew up and knocked on Jamie's window. Jamie came by and opened it up, "Long time no see, Jack."

"Yeah, hey-"

Jamie interrupted him, "So, whatcha been up to?"

"Actually we need your help." Jack said. Jamie understood and opened up the front door for Jack and Elsa. They finally reached his room.

"Luckily, my mom's running errands and Sophie's at a friend's house." then he looked towards Elsa, "Who's this?"

"This is the girl you need to help." said Jack.

"Well, what do I need to do?" said Jamie. He eyed her like a pervert would, face, chest ass, _Damn, she's pretty, _he thought. Elsa could feel his cold eyes stare down her and automatically tried to cover herself.

"Believe in her." said Jack

Meanwhile, Pitch was laughing his ass off as he was watching this seen through one of his spying night-mares and laughing "Hahaha, she's not a guardian, fool! She don't need no believers. *I know he totally wouldn't say that but I had to.* This time I'll definitely win and Jack will suffer" he laughed evilly.

"Well, I am already believing in her. I mean she's standing right in front of me." Jack started thinking _Oh shit he's right. Well, I don't know what else to do._

"Maybe you have to believe with your heart?" Elsa said, now desperate for her hand wrinkles were noticeable now, frantically she looked for gloves around Jamie's room and found some on his desk and covered them up quickly.

"Can you give us a moment alone, Jack?" Jamie said with mischief in his eyes, Jack looked to Elsa for her approval and she nodded. So Jack left Jamie's room and closed the door, thinking _What the hell am I gonna do now?_

"First step." Jamie said as he took off his shirt, "take off all of your clothes."

"What?!" Elsa shouted.

"You heard me."

"Well, I'm not listening to you." Elsa said as she tried to leave but then Jamie got to the door first and pushed her into the corner.

"C'mon, I know you want it. A hot girl like you and a sexy beast like me." he slowly tried to reach and touch her face.

But then Elsa screamed, "JACK!"

Jack burst through the door, saw the scene that was gonna happen, and knocked Jamie to the ground."HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled, "C'mon Elsa lets leave, and Jamie," he paused as Jamie looked up "grow up." and then threw Jamie's shirt at him.

As they got back into the sleigh Elsa asked, "Why didn't you tell him about the poison thing?"

"I don't know, I guess I forgot." Jack was still angry.

"Are you sure about that?" Elsa smiled

"Look Elsa, I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Elsa was shocked, she wanted to say she felt the same but she didn't want him to suffer over the loss of her. So she changed the subject, "So where to next?"

At first Jack was shocked, but then looked sad Elsa hated to see him this way, "I guess back to Pitch's lair. I don't know where else to go." Elsa nodded and they flew.

As they were flying, a noticeable strand of Elsa's black hair turned gray, she immediately looked through the supply in the side car and found a cloak to cover it up. Jack looked over his shoulder, "What's up with the cloak?"

Elsa quickly lied, "Oh, um... The sun was bothering me." Jack just nodded it off, he was thinking about what happened earlier, _Maybe she doesn't feel the same way back? Maybe she actually wanted Jamie and I just got in the way? Did she even actually call my name?_

They finally made it, Pitch's lair.

*btw if you didn't get the chapter title it means Annoying Douche bag Jamie*

Running on Empty

"So, you finally came back. After seeing that you've failed with Jamie." Pitch smirked.

"Just stay behind me." Jack whispered to Elsa.

Jack was standing in front of Elsa being protective of her as Pitch scathed the walls in shadows. Elsa's hair was completely gray now and wrinkles were appearing on her face, she frantically covered them up, panicked that Jack would see them. Pitch noticed her doing this and laughed, "You haven't told him yet have you?"

Jack looked to Elsa confused, "Tell me what?"

"Here let me show you!" Pitch howled. He blew a wind of darkness that shook off Elsa's cloak and gloves, Jack's eyes were filled with terror.

"What did you do to her?!"

Suprisingly, Elsa responded this time, "When he swapped my powers he also took my immortality." her voice sounding old and rugged. She began to fall inspite of the weakness in her bones, you could hardly recognize the ice princess anymore, her skin had become baggy but her eyes still red showed true self, the one that loved Jack.

Pitch thought, _My plan will work there's nothing you can do, _and laughed out loud.

Jack started to attack Pitch, angry that Elsa was going to die and he couldn't even hold her. Jack had cornered Pitch , "I will kill you, fear may live on but not through you." he said holding up his staff.

Pitch was scared but started to crazily giggle, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Jack screamed.

"Silly Jack, you can't kill me." Pitch said as he dived into the murkiness, "Remember? I'm just like you."

"I can still imprison you." Jack said cleverly, "but this time I'll make sure you can't escape."

Pitch was shaking with fear, this has never happened before. Jack made ice bars and floor, Pitch statred to gather his black dust to free him but Jack just froze that to. Pitch was silent, but then Elsa whimpered in pain and Jack ran over to her, _I'm still going to win,_ Pitch thought.

Out Of Time

"Jack." Elsa's voice strained.

"I'm here, Elsa." Jack said, tears streaming down his face. "Elsa," Jack started to reach for her face then stopped after she leaned away.

Elsa smiled, "Remember Jack? The cold never-"

"-bothered me anyway." They finished each other for the last time.

"Goodbye, Jack." Elsa mumbled. At first her body turned back to normal, a girl with blonde hair and blue ice dress. Then her body shattered in thousands of tiny snowflakes as Jack's tears fell onto the black floor.

"I win." Pitch said. "Your such a fool, all you had to do was kiss her but both of you were too afraid."

Jack didn't even turn around he just raised his staff behind him and froze Pitch into a statue. Jack flew to the ice palace. He still couldn't believe it, he just wished this whole thing was only a dream, but Jack never slept. Out of sorrow and anger Jack began to build a ice statue of Elsa, the forever frozen princess. Afterwards, he just slumpt down in the corner, hood over his head, and curled up into a ball. There were no snow people anymore, since Elsa's life was taken so was theirs.

Meanwhile, Elsa was crying from above.

"There, there, it's ok Elsa." Anna said reassuring her sister but, Elsa kept sobbing, "Sooner or later you'll return to him."

"I will?" Elsa asked, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. "But how?"

"You'll see."


End file.
